Rate This Manga
Poll created by Nytemare457. This topic is a sister topic of Rate the Anime and Rate This. Nytemare passed the topic onto Plum pit in January 2010. Rules One vote per person. Vote from 1 being lowest to 10 being the highest. Feel free to nominate. I accept manga or doujins. Results By Rating Cromartie High School: votes - 9.86 Basara: votes - 9.83 Yotsuba&!: votes - 9.77 Sanctuary: votes - 9.75 Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65 Liar Game: votes - 9.55 Dragon Ball: votes - 9.45 Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45 Genso Suikoden III: The Successor of Fate: votes - 9.42 Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku: votes - 9.42 Great Teacher Onizuka: votes - 9.34 Cat Steet: votes - 9.25 Hourou Musuko: votes - 9.25 What a Wonderful World: votes - 9.25 Magic Knight Rayearth I/II: votes - 9.24 Rurouni Kenshin: votes - 9.20 Akumetsu: votes - 9.19 Vinland Saga: votes - 9.18 Death Note: votes - 9.14 Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: votes - 9.14 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency: votes - 9.11 Solanin: votes - 9.08 Eyeshield 21: votes - 9.04 Bokurano: votes - 9.01 Level E: votes - 9.00 Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: votes - 9.00 Saint Young Men: votes - 9.00 7SEEDS: votes - 9.00 Bartender: votes - 8.91 Berserk: votes - 8.91 X: votes - 8.88 Kongou Bancho: votes - 8.83 Onani Master Kurosawa: votes - 8.83 The Ravages of Time: votes - 8.80 Kami no Shizuku: votes - 8.75 Nurarihyon no Mago: votes - 8.75 Gash Bell: votes - 8.73 20th Century Boys/21st Century Boys: votes - 8.70 MW: votes - 8.70 Veritas: votes - 8.68 Kekkaishi: votes - 8.64 Ashita no Joe: votes - 8.63 Hokuto no Ken: votes - 8.63 Genshiken: votes - 8.62 Battle Angel Alita: votes - 8.61 Devilman: votes - 8.60 Eva Re-Take: votes - 8.59 Gintama: votes - 8.57 Prince of Tennis: votes - 8.54 Shin Angyo Onshi: votes - 8.53 Welcome to the NHK: votes - 8.53 Arakawa Under the Bridge: votes - 8.50 Gunslinger Girl: votes - 8.50 Highschool of the Dead: votes - 8.50 Pandora Hearts: votes - 8.50 REAL: votes - 8.50 Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.59 Bakuman: votes - 8.48 One Piece: votes - 8.47 Hotel: votes - 8.45 Liar Game - Roots of A: votes - 8.44 Planetes: votes - 8.43 Hajime no Ippo: votes - 8.39 Monster: votes - 8.38 Oretama: votes - 8.35 Aoi Hana: votes - 8.33 The Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service: votes - 8.33 Cardcaptor Sakura: votes - 8.31 Beelzebub: votes - 8.30 Love Hina: votes - 8.30 NANA: votes - 8.30 Angel Densetsu: votes - 8.29 Hellsing: votes - 8.27 Hanjuku Joshi: votes - 8.25 Kimi ni Todoke: votes - 8.25 Touhou Bougetsushou ~ Silent Sinner in Blue: votes - 8.22 Double Arts: votes - 8.19 Mirai Nikki: votes - 8.17 The Engima of Amigara Fault: votes - 8.16 Cross Game: votes - 8.14 Soul Eater: votes - 8.14 Island: votes - 8.13 Mx0: votes - 8.12 Shugo Chara!: votes - 8.05 Toaru Kagaku no Railgun: votes - 8.05 Claymore: votes - 8.03 xxxHOLiC: votes - 8.04 Azumanga Daioh: votes - 8.03 Ode to Kirihito: votes - 8.01 Psyren: votes - 8.00 K-ON!: votes - 7.97 Shaman King Kang Zeng Bang: votes - 7.91 Black Cat: votes - 7.90 Flame of Recca: votes - 7.89 Franken Fran: votes - 7.85 Hunter x Hunter: votes - 7.85 Destiny's Hand: votes - 7.83 Hanako to Guuwa no Tera: votes - 7.75 Koi no Kami-sama: votes - 7.75 Sket Dance: votes - 7.68 Souten no Ken: votes - 7.67 13: votes - 7.63 Takkoku!!!: votes - 7.60 Gokujou Drops: votes - 7.50 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood: votes - 7.50 Tista: votes - 7.50 Zombieya Reiko: votes - 7.50 Omamori Himari: votes - 7.42 Read or Dream: votes - 7.38 Uzumaki: votes - 7.37 Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally: votes - 7.36 Slam Dunk: votes - 7.25 Hoshin Engi: votes - 7.13 Yu Yu Hakusho: votes - 6.97 Naruto: votes - 6.94 Ranma 1/2: votes - 6.93 Elfen Lied: votes - 6.90 Personant: votes - 6.86 Ichigo 100%: votes - 6.85 Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE: votes - 6.77 Battle Royale: votes - 6.75 Williams: votes - 6.75 Fruits Basket: votes - 6.71 Gyo: votes - 6.68 Ane Doki: votes - 6.65 Fairy Tail: votes - 6.59 Falling: votes - 6.50 Ookami no Monshou - Wolf Guy: votes - 6.50 Slow Step: votes - 6.50 Bleach: votes - 6.46 Akaboshi - Ibun Suikoden: votes - 6.39 Kuroshitsuji: votes - 6.38 Toriko: votes - 6.33 Toaru Majutsu no Index: votes - 6.21 B.Ichi: votes - 6.17 Apple: votes - 6.10 Defense Devil: votes - 6.00 Bloody Monday Season 2: votes - 5.80 To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75 Shiki: votes - 5.69 No Bra: votes - 5.68 Gantz: votes - 5.54 Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara: votes - 5.50 Embalming ~ The Another Tale of Frankenstein: votes - 5.50 Hatsukoi Limited: votes - 5.38 Bloody Monday: votes - 5.00 Zombie-Loan: votes - 4.70 InuYasha: votes - 4.76 Karakuridouji Ultimo: votes - 4.58 Dramacon: votes - 4.00 Kagijin: votes - 4.00 Read or Die: votes - 4.00 LOST+BRAIN: votes - 2.00 By Day Day 1: Love Hina: votes - 8.30 Day 2: Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65 Day 3: Bakuman: votes - 8.48 Day 4: Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.50 Day 5: Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45 Day 6: Black Cat: votes - 7.90 Day 7: To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75 Day 8: Mx0: votes - 8.12 Day 9: Berserk: votes - 8.91 Day 10: Welcome to the NHK: votes - 8.53 Day 11: Death Note: votes - 9.14 Day 12: Bleach: votes - 6.46 Day 13: Naruto: votes - 6.94 Day 14: One Piece: votes - 8.47 Day 15: Hellsing: votes - 8.27 Day 16: 20th Century Boys/21st Century Boys: votes - 8.70 Day 17: Elfen Lied: votes - 6.90 Day 18: Gash Bell: votes - 8.73 Day 19: Prince of Tennis: votes - 8.54 Day 20: Battle Angel Alita: votes - 8.61 Day 21: Dragon Ball: votes - 9.45 Day 22: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: votes - 9.00 Day 23: Eva Re-Take: votes - 8.59 Day 24: Fruits Bakset: votes - 6.71 Day 25: Rurouni Kenshin: votes - 9.20 Day 26: Beelzebub: votes - 8.30 Day 27: Veritas: votes - 8.68 Day 28: Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally: votes - 7.36 Day 29: K-ON!: votes - 7.97 Day 30: Fairy Tail: votes - 6.59 Day 31: Eyeshield 21: votes - 9.04 Day 32: Yotsuba&!: votes - 9.77 Day 33: Mirai Nikki: votes - 8.17 Day 34: Onani Master Kurosawa: votes - 8.83 Day 35: Oretama: votes - 8.35 Day 36: No Bra: votes - 5.68 Day 37: Monster: votes - 8.38 Day 38: Kagijin: votes - 4.00 Day 39: Azumanga Daioh: votes - 8.03 Day 40: Hotel: votes - 8.45 Day 41: Sanctuary: votes - 9.75 Day 42: Ane Doki: votes - 6.65 Day 43: Devilman: votes - 8.60 Day 44: Cromartie High School: votes - 9.86 Day 45: Bokurano: votes - 9.01 Day 46: Slam Dunk: votes - 7.25, REAL votes - 8.50 Day 47: Cardcaptor Sakura: votes - 8.31, Cat Steet: votes - 9.25 Day 48: Gintama: votes - 8.57, 13: votes - 7.63, Sket Dance: votes - 7.68 Day 49: Shin Angyo Onshi: votes - 8.53 Day 50: Gantz: votes - 5.54, Psyren: votes - 8.00 Day 51: Hokuto no Ken: votes - 8.63, Souten no Ken: votes - 7.67 Day 52: Kekkaishi: votes - 8.64 Day 53: Flame of Recca: votes - 7.89 Day 54: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE: votes - 6.77, xxxHOLiC: votes - 8.04 Day 55: Basara: votes - 9.83, 7SEEDS: votes - 9.00 Day 56: Hunter x Hunter: votes - 7.85 Day 57: Hajime no Ippo: votes - 8.39, Ashita no Joe: votes - 8.63 Day 58: Uzumaki: votes - 7.37, Gyo: votes - 6.68 Day 59: Highschool of the Dead: votes - 8.50, Zombieya Reiko: votes - 7.50 Day 60: Akumetsu: votes - 9.19, Ookami no Monshou - Wolf Guy: votes - 6.50 Day 61: Great Teacher Onizuka: votes - 9.34 Day 62: Kongou Bancho: votes - 8.83, Takkoku!!!: votes - 7.60 Day 63: Hoshin Engi: votes - 7.13, Shiki: votes - 5.69 Day 64: Liar Game: votes - 9.55, Liar Game - Roots of A: votes - 8.44 Day 65: Battle Royale: votes - 6.75 Day 66: Shugo Chara!: votes - 8.05, Zombie-Loan: votes - 4.70 Day 67: Saint Young Men: votes - 9.00, Arakawa Under the Bridge: votes - 8.50 Day 68: Yu Yu Hakusho: votes - 6.97, Nurarihyon no Mago: votes - 8.75 Day 69: Shaman King Kang Zeng Bang: votes - 7.91, Karakuridouji Ultimo: votes - 4.58 Day 70: Hourou Musuko: votes - 9.25, Aoi Hana: votes - 8.33 Day 71: Soul Eater: votes - 8.14, B.Ichi: votes - 6.17 Day 72: Genshiken: votes - 8.62 Day 73: Kimi ni Todoke: votes - 8.25 Day 74: Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: votes - 9.14 Day 75: Toaru Majutsu no Index: votes - 6.21, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun: votes - 8.05 Day 76: Franken Fran: votes - 7.85, Embalming ~ The Another Tale of Frankenstein: votes - 5.50 Day 77: Magic Knight Rayearth I/II: votes - 9.24, X: votes - 8.88 Day 78: Ichigo 100%: votes - 6.85, Hatsukoi Limited: votes - 5.38 Day 79: InuYasha: votes - 4.76, Ranma 1/2: votes - 6.93 Day 80: The Ravages of Time: votes - 8.80 Day 81: Claymore: votes - 8.03, Angel Densetsu: votes - 8.29 Day 82: The Engima of Amigara Fault: votes - 8.16, Falling: votes - 6.50 Day 83: Solanin: votes - 9.08, What a Wonderful World: votes - 9.25 Day 84: Planetes: votes - 8.43, Vinland Saga: votes - 9.18 Day 85: Gunslinger Girl: votes - 8.50, Tista: votes - 7.50 Day 86: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood: votes - 7.50, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency: votes - 9.11 Day 87: Cross Game: votes - 8.14, Slow Step: votes - 6.50 Day 88: Bartender: votes - 8.91, Kami no Shizuku: votes - 8.75 Day 89: Kuroshitsuji: votes - 6.38, Pandora Hearts: votes - 8.50 Day 90: Apple: votes - 6.10, Island: votes - 8.13, Koi no Kami-sama: votes - 7.75, Personant: votes - 6.86, Williams: votes - 6.75 Day 91: Destiny's Hand: votes - 7.83, Dramacon: votes - 4.00 Day 92: Read or Die: votes - 4.00, Read or Dream: votes - 7.38 Day 93: Double Arts: votes - 8.19 Day 94: Bloody Monday: votes - 5.00, Bloody Monday Season 2: votes - 5.80 Day 95: Ode to Kirihito: votes - 8.01, MW: votes - 8.70 Day 96: Hanjuku Joshi: votes - 8.25, Gokujou Drops: votes - 7.50 Day 97: Genso Suikoden III: The Successor of Fate: votes - 9.42 Day 98: Level E: votes - 9.00 Day 99: NANA: votes - 8.30 Day 100: Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku: votes - 9.42 Day 101: Hanako to Guuwa no Tera: votes - 7.75 Day 102: Akaboshi - Ibun Suikoden: votes - 6.39 Day 103: Toriko: votes - 6.33 Day 104: LOST+BRAIN: votes - 2.00 Day 105: Defense Devil: votes - 6.00, Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara: votes - 5.50 Day 106: The Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service: votes - 8.33 Day 107: Omamori Himari: votes - 7.42 Nominations Requiem 5 A Dream White Rain (One Shot) Me and the Devil Blues Aiesu Flower of Evil Anne Freaks Blame! Gunnm GodChild Kagen no Tsuki Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna DOLL A Drifting Life Holyland Homunculus One Outs Kanata Kara Ryuuroden Getter Robo Getter Robo G Shin Getter Robo Getter Robo Go Getter Robo Hien ~the Earth Suicide~ Getter Robo Ah Getter Robo Anthology ~Will of Evolution~ Mazinger Z UFO Robo Grendizer Shin Mazinger Zero Cutey Honey Mai-Otome Mai-Otome Arashi Moeyo Pen Overman King Gainer Shina Dark Venus Versus Virus Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Kamen Rider ZO Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Captain Tsubasa World Youth Captain Tsubasa Golden-23 Yu-Gi-Oh! R Ubel Blatt Higurashi (Onikakushi-hen/Watanagashi-hen/Tatarigoroshi-hen) Confidential Confessions Dragon Head Jisatsu Circle Junai Tokkou Taichou Kare First Love Otaku no Musume-san Otomen Shigurui Tokko Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Kodomo no Jikan Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~ HaruHana Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou Seizon -LifE- Hiroki Endo's Tanpenshu Bitter Virgin Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer Kaichou wa Maid-Sama W Juliet Chobits Ikki Tousen Old Boy Shamo Psycho Staff Captain Tsubasa Vagabond Karin Vagabond Happy World! Golden Boy Black Lagoon Drifters Kare no Satsujin Keikaku (One Shot) Loop (One Shot) Please Save My Earth Red River Blade of the Immortal Fushigi Yuugi After School Infirmary Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation MPD Psycho Eden: It's an Endless World! Iono-sama Fanatics God's Left Hand, Devil's Right Hand Mysterious Girlfriend X Parasyte AIKI Monster Soul Dorohedoro New Prince of Tennis Ability Shop (One Shot) Sasameki Koto Allumage (One Shot) Emerald (One Shot) Look Me In The Eyes When You Talk (One Shot) Present (One Shot) School Days Because Goodbyes Are Coming Soon (One Shot) Akira Ichi The Killer Yu-Gi-Oh! Case Closed/Dectective Conan Eternal Sabbath Maison Ikkoku Nodame Cantabile Mars Kodomo no Omocha The Miko's Words and the Witch's Incantations Deep Love (series) Dear Friends Pet Shop of Horrors Kare Kano Ai-Ren 666satan Aoi Destruction! Banya: The Explosive Delivery Man Blaster Knuckle Busou Renkin Chrono Crusade Chocotto Sister Drifting Classroom Duds Hunt Eat-Man Hikaru no Go Kare Kano King of Thorn Koukou Debut Lovely Complex Project ARMS The Law of Ueki Yuria 100 Shiki Zombie Powder Category:Poll Topics Category:Rating Topic